Thor vs Superman BD
by Spooge
Summary: La Batalla entre un Dios y un super hombre desatará un desenlace de violentas luchas entre superheroes de dos bandos, SHIELD atacará y la Liga de la Justicia responderá...


Capítulo 1: La Batalla de los Dioses.

Allá arriba en el cielo, había una lucha. No era una lucha sangrienta ni sucia ni bestial tampoco, era una batalla de los dioses.

Estaba el viento soplando tan fuerte como en la peor tormenta, pero no había nubes ni lluvia, tan solo se escuchaba el crujir de un impotente cielo que daba crudas señales de desesperación, no había niños en las calles y nadie miraba por la ventana, estaban cerradas junto con las puertas y sus madres no les dejaban mirar.

Había quienes si miraban detrás de las colinas redondas de Smalville, miraban hacia el cielo y más allá camino a las nubes, veían a un hombre que caía.

Era una figura que bajaba fuerte, una silueta oscura pero con una cabellera que brillaba. Cada vez se le podía ver mejor, no vestía ropa (o al menos no la que cualquiera de nosotros usara) llevaba un manto rojo flameado al viento, puesto unos metales pesados y algo que todos pudieron reconocer de inmediato, un martillo, algo que todos sabían "solo él podía tomar".

Apareció alguien más en el cielo, una mano empuñada hacia abajo y caía más rápido, también traía capa y algo que lo diferenció del resto, una "S" en el pecho. "¡Superman!" Gritó la gente y siguieron con renovado interés mirando hacia lo alto.

La distancia para ellos con la tierra se acababa pero al menos Thor ya no caía al vacío, el hombre de acero lo había tomado y posteriormente lanzado a una clase de fábrica mecánica muy grande que había por el sector, al parecer se venía algo terrible, el hombre de la "S" había entrado a la fábrica también sobre flotando y con actitud de ira. Nadie nunca supo lo que allí adentro pasó, pero algo muy importante al parecer sucedió, pues ese encuentro cambiaría el destino de los héroes.

Dentro de la fábrica habían aterrizado en una sala cilíndrica, un pasillo al medio y a cada rincón tubos de ventilación por una aparente manipulación de sustancias tóxicas dentro del lugar.

En el pasillo, Thor había quedado a un lado derecho y Superman a un lado izquierdo, ambo se miraban con una vista brutal y movían sus narices por consecuencia del arrugamiento de sus frentes, Thor estaba despeinado y tenía una parte del labio sangrando, no tenía el ánimo de limpiarse pues sus manos estaban listan para golpear, su martillo estaba en el centro del pasillo, a la vista inquieta y curiosa de Superman.

Es Justo donde querían que peleáramos, la ratonera de Shield, ¡¿Aquí están tus refuerzos?! – Se le gritó a Thor, este buscando algo en su ropa.

¡Solo tú y yo! – Gritó

¡Solo tu caída y mi gloria! No deberías desafiar a alguien más fuerte que tú.

No deberías meterte con un Dios.- Dijo Thor en voz más ronca.

Ha –Rió Superman- "El rey de Asgard" "El Dios del nuevo mundo" ¿Qué es lo que harás he?

Ambos comienzan a acercarse, lentamente y cada ve corría más aire frio. No se escuchaba nada, no había ruido, solo el respirar de dos personas enojadas, respiraban fuerte y casi lo hacían al mismo tiempo y velocidad, y cada vez más que se acercaban.

Ambos ya estaban uno frente al otro, y fue Thor quien golpeó primero, mano derecha empuñada al lado Izquierdo del rostro de su rival y este retrocedió del impacto. Se escuchó el golpe como si alguien estuviera probando un micrófono antes de usarlo golpeándolo con el dedo, fue un golpe duro, antecesor de los que vinieron después.

Superman retrocedió bastante ante una ira notable de su oponente, los golpes sonaban en la escena y en las paredes cuando el sonido rebotaba, se escuchaban graznidos de un hombre que golpeaba y una leve muestra de dolor en el que recibía aquellos golpes.

El hombre de acero levanta su puño y su codo forma una posición de "L" para protegerse de algunos golpes y apenas desvió uno, golpeó con más fuerza a Thor haciendo retroceder de inmediato. Este era el turno de Superman.

Thor parecía cansado y sus brazos lucían agotados, apenas podía protegerse de la golpiza que le estaban dando primero en su cara y después en su pecho y estómago. Quien lo golpeaba tenía un poder tremendo, y eso quedó demostrado cuando de un combo bastante violento en el pecho de Thor lo lanzó volando hasta chocar con una pared de concreto, al final del pasillo.

La pared estalló en mil pedazos, Thor era más dura que ella en el momento de chocar, se repuso luego de caer al suelo pero no de inmediato, estaba muy malgastado y el desearía en ese momento estar en su tierra, con su gente y con sus amigos, pero tenía algo oculto.

Apenas se levantó del suelo y se sacudió, se lanzó como casi volando muy fuerte sobre Superman, cayeron el suelo y lo agarró del cuello, y con las mano derecha que no ocupaba, procedió a golpearlo, le giraba la cabeza en posición de "no" y lo hacía violentamente, el pelo de Thor se sacudía y tal vez producto de su enorme ira eran los gritos que lanzaba al aire, la luz que caía sobre la escena dejaba ver como Superman ya estaba derrotado, apenas se le podía ver los ojos abiertos, pero reaccionó de un momento para otro estirando sus piernas.

Lanzó nuevamente a Thor por los aires y cayó en el fin del pasillo salpicando más tierra contra la pared, sin entender como lo había hecho si ya parecía que lo tenía controlado, Thor estiró su mano, y abrió su puño.

Sonó algo así como un pulir de metales, un metal especial era amoldado y se escuchaba en el aire, el suelo comenzó a vibrar y el airé se tornó pesado, mirando hacia todos lados, Superman vio el martillo que ya había olvidado y este se movía como cuando un celular recibe una llamada. Pero de un momento a otro este se levantó del suelo y cayó al puño abierto de su dueño, justo el mango en la palma cayó, y el martillo fue lanzado hacia quien era el enemigo de Thor en ese momento, y Superman cayó con una herida en la cara en la pared de concreto volando todo en millones de pedazos.

Superman miró hacia arriba luego de caer y se le vio bajo el ojo sangre, y ahí estaba el martillo, y lo quiso tomar pero había volado de nuevo a las manos de su dueño.

Creí que el arma para hacerte sangrar no existía.- se burló Thor de sus heridas.

El hombre de la "S" estaba enfadado bastante ya y corrió hacia el rey de Asgard, apenas quiso golpearlo e intentar vencerlo este lo golpeo de nuevo y lo lanzó volando nuevamente, Superman cayó y ya tenía dos sangramientos en la cara pero con lo que aún podía ver, visualizó el martillo a un lado suyo y tuvo ánimo de levantarlo, Thor rió y quiso ver algo que le parecía atractivo, que haría su rival al no poder levantar su arma.

Superman puso su mano en el mango de un martillo que, de pronto comenzó a vibrar, y de pronto el aire volvió a pesar, fue cuando Thor se sorprendió y no lo pudo creer: El martillo estaba en la mano de su rival, pero no lo tomaba con facilidad, le pesaba bastante y él también estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, sostenía un arma legendaria en sus manos y aun no sabía cómo había logrado sostenerlo pero ahí lo tenía, dentro de sus manos ya cansadas que no querían pelear más. Y miró hacia adelante, hacia Thor y lo vio muy cerca de él, este sostenía también algo en sus manos, era un pedazo filudo de un cristal verde y Superman dijo:

No puedes dañarme con un pedazo de vidrio, ¡ni siquiera puedes hacerlo con tu propia arma!

¡No es solo un pedazo de vidrio!- Gritó Thor y quiso apuñalarlo…y lo logró.

Justo en el símbolo, en la S de su traje, clavó un pedazo de criptonita y le rajó por la mitad su uniforme, y no solo a su ropa lastimó si no que había perforado su pecho y sin aire, más que sorprendido cayó al suelo con su símbolo partido a la mitad y con mucha sangre en el estómago.

Thor estiró su mano e hizo llegar su martillo, y se fue.


End file.
